MLP Drabbles and Oneshots
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: mlp my little pony. This will be like a sketch dump place, but with stories. Often hiatus, no cliffhangers. human ponies. equestria, drabbles and oneshots series. suggestions welcomed. rated K - M
1. Chapter 1

**Rated K (Read A/N at the bottom after)**

* * *

A smooth breeze swirled lazily through the air, tickling the grass, slipping through the leaves in the tall trees, sweeping fallen petals and leaves off the ground for moments at a time before settling them back onto the ground. Luna walked delicately, but absentmindedly through her garden. She stopped by the tall sturdy tree that watched over the small pond.

She used its strength to hold her up as she leaned against it on her side, tracing her fingers on the rough bark, and then planting her hand on the familiar tree all together. Looking down she watched the wind play with the water, dropping those same leaves and petals and sending them adrift. The reflections in the water floated on the waves and shone back into Luna's eyes.

The moon in the water caught her attention, but she had been thinking about her former place of residence for some time. Tonight was the first anniversary of her return and the one thousand and first anniversary of her banishment.

Slowly lifting her eyes Luna took a long look at the place she had previously been forced to call home. She remembered what it was like to be one the moon, how she was full of rage, hatred, abandonment, loneliness. She recalled the times she spent having fits, cursing her sister, falling down to her knees crying, not just sad tears but angry hot revenge bidden ones, then curling into a ball and wishing for that same sister to come to her side and comfort her.

Luna broke eye contact with the moon and lifted her clenched fist to swipe the tears that threatened to fall down her face. She was surprised to see how tightly she had kept them; it looked as if blood was about to spill from the crescent shaped nail prints.

"Even now the moon causes you pain." She chuckled sadly as she feathered the marks, then she shook her head softly as if trying to rid herself of a bad thought. Her starry hair rippled, and then settled back to its normal pace. She still loved the moon; no matter what she had gone through because of it or on it it was still her moon, and it was still beautiful.

Pushing herself off the tree, Luna walked along the edge of the pond, watching the reflection of the moon circle around with her.

"One year Luna." She whispered in revelation and amazement. In the course of the year Luna had been introduced to a new world; new books were written, new ballots sung, a new castle rebuilt, even in a whole new location. She had also done some growing. At first she would cringe at everything -if she made a mistake or thought she has said something too snippy- thinking she had brought on the wrath of her sister again. It took her sometime to learn to trust again and to believe that Celestia had truly forgiven her.

It took her some time to readjust to the new technologies. Even now she can get mixed up on things such as the difference between the refrigerator and the freezer. The music had drastically, but that she was used to because of living well over a hundred lifetimes.

Luna ventured over to a bench that sat across the pond and next to a huge rock. She continues her recollections from there.

Along with mental growth, she had physically grown as well. Her motionless periwinkle hair grew down her back changing from the innocent blue to a layered waving picture of a starry night sky. Her voice no longer held a youthful squeak (it really should have left ages ago though.) Her hips grew wider and chest filled out nicely, she was nowhere as large as her sister, (though she couldn't think of anyone that was), but she was content.

Luna's thoughts drifted to her sister. She had her own troubles prior to that battle with Luna, Celestia hadn't needed her sister adding more trouble to her life, and yet she did. Luna wondered if she could have forgiven Celestia as she had forgiven her. She mused that it would have taken quite an amount of time, but would have extended to her the hand of friendship just the same.

When it all came down to it, Celestia was the only person that was as eternal as she was. She had watched as all her friends came and went more times than should be healthy. Even having such a pet as a phoenix could only keep a person sane for so long, essentially having a pet was like having a reason to talk out loud to oneself.

"And you should know a thing or two about that," she rolled her eyes in tart amusement.

As she stood up from her perch on the bench Luna's eyes lingered on the moon for one final moment, then made off into the direction of the palace. She didn't need to sleep, but she wanted to relax into her warm soft bed and bury herself in a protective pile of pillows. She didn't know what the future held, but she hoped it would be better than her past.

* * *

**(Whut? I drop off the face of the earth making appearances only on Zutara week and here I am writing about ponies. Humanified ponies no less. Yup I'm a brony now (technically pegasister but brony rolls off the tongue better). When I do projects where I have to update regularly my muse tends to be un reliable so I was really wishy washy about starting this. Instead I've decided to usher a warning. I will take breaks quite often, but I won't upload anything with a cliff hanger that hasn't already had a conclusion written out. This project is going to be for me to have something to work on when I'm bored or have free time. The rating is going to be M, but most chapters will be independent of each other and therefore will receive their own rating.)**

**Ok I seriously hate the last paragraph. I can't for the life of me write a proper conclusion, but I had to so there it is. This was supposed to be a happy drabble, but my brain found a cozy spot in a dark place and turned it into a oneshot.**

**Next chapters should be short, unless you guys don't mind them long. **

**Also I hoped you enjoyed my first MLP fanfic. **


	2. Oh AJ

He found her there under an apple tree in the section of the field almost off the property line. She had been missing for some time, and although she was mature enough to do as she pleased, it still worried him that she had not at least checked in. By the time he found her the sun was on its sinking course, though it was not yet time for Celestia to drag it beneath the Earth's horizon. It was late enough, however, for Luna to begin her nightly preparations by lightly sprinkling the tangerine sky with awakening stars.

Instead of her sitting lazily against the tree with her legs extended, arms behind her head, and her hat covering her face, (as was her usual tree resting posture) she sat with her face buried in her pulled up knees as her arms encircled herself, and her hat pushed to hang on the back of her neck. He chewed the straw of wheat jutting from his mouth before tucking it to the side to speak.

"Sis, it's time to go in now."

Applejack shook her head from her curled position.

"Come on sis, let's go."

Again she shook her head.

Big Macintosh folded his arms giving her one last chance. "Let's get a move on."

"I ain't budgin'!" Big Mac ignored her muffled reply, took hold of his sister's arms. Without as much as a huff, he yanked her up to her feet, keeping a firm grip on her in case she decided she was going to settle herself back down. The surprised expression left quickly; her face replacing the upset look that had prior conquered her features. Big Mac took in his sister's face. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed, but it was dry as a bone. He expected as much, he knew his sister wasn't one for crying, she was much too proud for that.

"Let me go Big Macintosh! I wannna stay right here!" She pulled against his grasp but despite her own impressive possession of strength, she was no match against her brother.

"You need to get some rest."

"No, I'm fine I-"

"Applejack, no you're not!" He shook just hard enough to make sure she was paying attention, then he took a deep breathe to try again. "AJ, you're not fine. All week you've been over workin', ignorin' your friends, and actin' down right gloomy.

What's gotten into ya?"

Applejack jerked her arms roughly and Big Mac finally let her go. "Do y'all know what today is? Do y'all have any idea? Huh Big Mac?" Before he could answer she continued. "Today is the day they left us."

He knew immediately what she was talking about, but it didn't help him understand why she was still upset. "Applejack, I thought y'all was over that."

"Over it?! How can I be over it when I watched 'em walk away?! Are y'all over it?!"

Just after Apple Bloom was born the Apples' parents decided they were done with the farm life, done with the heavy work, and done with raising kids.

In the middle of any old starry night, Applejack awoke to the sound of shuffling, whispers, and jingling keys. She peered out of her window and saw her parents pile up suitcases into the car of the Mustang. Until that night she had never seen that old car even removed from its protective tarp. She wanted to ask them where they were going at so late an hour, why they hadn't told anyone, when they would return. By the time she was outside there was nothing to look at but a trail of whipping dirt and an ever shrinking car. She stayed up all night waiting for them to return. They never did.

At breakfast she wanted answers, but couldn't bring herself to ask anything. When she finally found the courage she looked to Granny Smith. "When are ma and daddy comin' home?" As Granny Smith let out a sigh baby Apple Bloom let out a cry. When Granny Smith attended to her, Applejack turned to Big Mac who held his face down. Applejack got her answer and she locked herself in her room for the rest of the day forgoing her daily chores. She didn't cry once.

Why raise a family if you were just going to walk away? Applejack thought about this almost every night but could never come up with a reasonable answer.

Now that he thought about it his question seemed pretty unfair, of course he wasn't over it, but he did learn to move past it.

"But, why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"Look it." She pulled out of her pocket a folded picture of her family; mom, dad, siblings, Granny Smith, and herself all

smiling. "Where did you find-?" Applejack pointed to the hollow in the tree she had been sitting against. Above the whole the tree was engraved with ONE HAPPY FAMILY. FOREVER FOR ALWAYS.

"I found it while I was picking the last of the apples from that tree." And surely, as Big Mac surveyed the area about them, there were baskets of apples scattered about the vicinity.

"I thought we was happy. What happened to forever?" The look in Applejack eyes was so heart wrenching; she looked up into her brother's eyes as if he could answer all her questions and solve all her problems, which he felt he should, but this time he didn't have an answer. After a stretched moment of silence Applejack asked,

"Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Maybe they were still upset that I ran away and they didn't want me misleadin' Apple Bloom-"

"Now Applejack y'all hold your tongue! What Ma and Pa did was unjust, but y'all have no right to go blamin' yourself for others' mistakes."

Big Mac pulled his sister in for a tight hug which she was more than thankful for. Her arms pinned between them and her fists were clenched as she buried her face into his chest. His strong protective arms came around her and he waited for her to gather herself. He half expected to feel her shaking from crying, but nothing happened. She was too determined to not let go. When he felt her starting to slump against him he figured it was time to go back to the farm. He pulled away and turned so that his back facing her, then gestured to his back with his thumb.

"I'm too old for that." If this had been any other time she would have sounded more annoyed and he would have accepted that she didn't want to be carried, but Big Mac could tell that she was tired and that this was the quickest way to get her home. He only moved to lower himself when he heard Applejack sigh reluctantly and place her hands on his shoulders to steady them.

He settled her on his back to a comfortable position before he started for the long walk home. The princesses had finally switched duties and the night reigned over Equestria. The dark night blue sky glimmered as the rest of Luna's brilliant constellations were set in place. It would have been easy to get lost in the vast apple orchard without the light of Celestia's sun, but the land was home and was well traveled by both Apple siblings. Big Mac had no problems weaving his way through the apple trees.

"You know," he started up again after a few minutes of walking, "I was real bitter for a spell after that incident, but I realized that if I kept my emotions in all that rage and hurt would consume me. What good would I be to anyone if I was all depressed and angry at the world? None."

"What's your point Big Mac?" Applejack's voice was quiet but annoyed again, she knew what he was angling at.

"All I'm saying, sis, is that it's ok to let it out. No one's gonna judge you. I sure as sugar won't."

There was a long silence and Big Mac thought she had just given up and ignored him. He chewed that piece of wheat still in his mouth thoughtfully ready to try a different approach. As they came near more familiar land, he felt the side of Applejack's head pressed against his back and a warm wet spot start to form. He could feel the even rhythm of her breathing turn into jerky shallow hiccups. When Big Mac flexed his big arms out of affection she heaved out an audible sob. He could fell the tearstained wet spot grow. Applejack tightened herself around her bother, but still careful not to choke him.

A few lights were still one when they got to their home, but it was apparent that both Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were already asleep. They were both thankful for this. Tired from a long day's work, but unstrained by the long walk or toting his sister's weight, Big Mac carried her up the stair and let her down on her bed. As he turned to make his exit Applejack called to him.

"Big Mac? Could you stay, just until I fall asleep?" Applejack kept her head down refusing to make eye contact, she wasn't used to being so vulnerable and it made her feel almost ashamed, at the very least uncomfortable.

"Eeyup."

The pensive expression that had molded to his face as they walked chipped away as he looked at his baby sister with empathy. She motioned for him to turn around as she changed into something more sleep appropriate. "Ok."

He turned back around and sat on the bed next to her. She curled up and settled her head low on his lap almost to his knee. Big Mac stroked her sun bleached blonde hair and shushed lovingly as Applejack ended up crying again. Finally she fell asleep, but he waited just a bit longer before sliding her head off of him and onto a pillow as to not wake her. He kissed the top of her head afore whispering "I love y'all," and slipped off the bed and flicked the light switch down. He turned off the remaining lights in the house, quietly went into Granny Smith and Apple Bloom's rooms to give them a kiss on the head, then retired to his own room to think some things over.


End file.
